


Lighting the Fire

by waybystarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Catholic Hermione, Christmas Eve, Commitment is a thing, F/M, HEA, Happy Holiday Stories, Hermione's Haven, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, Magic with a capital M, Nit de Nadal, Obvs still has commitment concerns involved at some point, Potentially the fluffiest thing I've ever written., Theo's Cousins in Barcelona, barcelona, midnight mass, stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waybystarlight/pseuds/waybystarlight
Summary: After several years of dating Theo and Hermione decide to go visit his cousin's in Barcelona for Christmas, Hermione's only caveat is they still attend midnight mass, while there Hermione finds out something she's not expecting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	Lighting the Fire

Children were running around the house screaming, giggling, and one of Theo’s drunk uncles was singing a Catalan carol in the other room. Conxita, Hermione’s favorite cousin of Theo’s and the mother to four of the six children running around, winked at her as she turned to distract the other cousins as Hermione ducked out of the kitchen. 

Quietly, Hermione shut the door to her and Theo’s room. They had been up for hours now drinking, feasting, and making merry as they celebrated Christmas Eve, or Nit de Nadal as twelve year old Irene corrected her, and Hermione was exhausted. Eying her bed, Hermione wondered how long she could get away with a quick kip before one of the shrieking children found her. 

Not that she didn’t love Theo’s cousins’ kids; however, they’d decided that she was their favorite person this holiday and therefore wanted to play with her constantly. Conxita had been shooing them off for the last hour or so, while she stole Hermione to gossip over wine. 

Glancing over at their things, Hermione decided to pull out their changes of clothes for the evening. Laying her velvet dress on the bed, she turned to grab Theo’s clothes for him just in case they needed a quick steaming to get wrinkles out. 

Fingers danced around in his bag before they found the soft cashmere jumper she’d bought him last year for Christmas. It had been their first time celebrating the holidays together. Her parents had flown into London to celebrate with them. While he’d been nervous, everything had been perfect. He and her mother bonded over family recipes in the kitchen, while she and her father hid out in the library. Theo had been amazed at the soft jumper, smiling brightly when her mother complimented it noting how the heather grey brought out his blue eyes and suggesting he wear it when they went to see the Nutcracker the next night. 

Shaking her head, Hermione came back to herself and grabbed a pair of trousers for him as well, pausing when she felt something in his pocket. Fishing out the strange object her heart froze at the sight of a small black box. 

A ring box. 

Grabbing her wand, Hermione locked the door quickly, and sat down staring at the object in her hand. 

Was he going to propose? Was that why they’d planned this big trip? Sure, they’d talked about the future, but somehow she hadn’t realized that he was so ready that he’d committed to getting a ring. 

Nerves rose up: was she ready to be married? What would that mean for their careers? What about children, sure, he’d been fine with knowing that she might not be able to have kids, but what if that changed? Could she survive that? 

A knock sounded on the door.

“Hermione?” It was Theo’s quiet voice drifting through. 

“Just a moment!” Her heart sped up as she fumbled the box back into his pocket. Unlocking the door, she stared up into the face of Theodore Nott, a relaxed smile on his face as he tucked as strand of her hair back behind her ear. 

“Hiding from the kids?”

“I was a little overwhelmed.” Hermione admitted. Closing and locking the door behind him, Theo advanced on her backing her legs up until she hit the edge of the bed. 

Reaching down, he spread his fingers around her waist, eyes hungry, before catching her mouth in a heated kiss. Groaning, she reached up to tangle her fingers into his short curls. He plundered her mouth thoroughly, hands roaming to cup her backside. Hermione leaned in, molding herself into his front. Pulling back just slightly, he pecked her once, twice, three times on the lips before placing soft butterfly kisses all over her face, still holding her close as they caught their breath. 

“I love you so much, you know?” 

Hermione smiled up at him in return. “I know, I love you too.”

“Thank you for putting up with all of my family for the holiday. It means the world to me.” Something in her chest liquefied as all of her previous worries melted away.

“Always, I adore them.” 

She loved Theo. She loved his quick wit, his quiet demeanor, his boisterous extended family. Hermione knew that he loved her, probably more than he’d ever loved anyone else. With the solid reassurance of him in her arms, she put all her fears of the future and thoughts about the ring box away. 

“Shall we get ready for our evening then?” Nodding she snuggled closer into his arms, as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Are you wearing my favorite dress?”

“It’s my favorite dress, Theo.”

“But it’s green.”

“Slytherin’s don’t have a trademark on the color you know.” 

Snorting he placed another kiss on her curls. “I find that debatable.” 

—————

Hermione and Theo were walking around the Christmas market, Fira Santa Llucia, which was in the shadow of La Catedral. Stopping at a booth, Hermione stared in complete shock at the figurines that were disbursed all around the market place. 

“Theo?”

“Yes?”

“What am I looking at?” Turning to her boyfriend, she saw a slight reddening of his cheeks, that was completely at odds with the normally unflappable man that she had been dating for the last two years. The flush was particularly pronounced with his dark hair and fair complexion. 

“Well… that would be the Caganer.” His eyes darted away from her to take in the rest of the market with rows and rows of different Nativity figurines, including numerous figurines that pulling their pants down to take a dump. 

“What purpose does he have?”

“My cousins have told me that the muggles put them in, erm, their Navy-teas?”

Automatically, Hermione corrected him, “Nativities.” 

Brightening Theo smiled at her softly, “Exactly! Is he not normal in your Nateevities?” 

“No, he is not.” Hermione shook her head. She loved visiting new places and learning about cultures, however this one didn’t seem to sit well with her traditional British upbringing. 

Intertwining their fingers, Hermione pulled Theo toward the doors of the church. When they’d decided to go visit their extended families for the holidays this year, she told him that she would be happy to spend Christmas with his family, but they would still be going to midnight Mass. An event he’d missed the year prior. With all the grace of his upbringing and several years of learning what she determined nonnegotiable, he obliged her. 

However, he then requested an explanation of what exactly a ‘midnight Mass’ was. It became a three hour conversation of religion, Catholicism, and an explanation that no, she would not actually be drinking the blood or eating a piece of skin of a man who’d been dead for two thousand years. There had been a side tangent into Vampirism that Hermione had quickly shot down.

Staring up at the giant cathedral, Hermione smiled. Even after all these years of living in the magical community, her heart warmed when she fell back into her muggle traditions. La Catedral was beautiful, with its sweeping architecture and adorning gargoyles. 

After being shown to a pew, Theo leaned over. “Hermione?”

“Mmm?” Currently, Hermione was flipping through the missal to find the first piece of music. 

“You don’t speak Catalan.”

“No.”

“You won’t know what’s going on.”

“Oh Theo, I will! Every Catholic church around the world is doing the exact same Mass. I’ve heard these readings several times, I know what questions the priest will be asking, and what the responses are even if I don’t speak the language. I’m actually very excited to hear it in another language.” Theo shook his head with a bemused expression, but before he could speak the music began. 

It was a beautiful Mass, and Hermione was so thankful that she had been able to convince Theo to come with her. The music was always her favorite part at the large celebrations, and La Catedral did not disappoint. At one point Theo offered her a handkerchief when her eyes started watering, before putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her in closer. 

—————

Returning home from Mass, they helped Conxita and her husband Julian finish preparations for the children’s presents the next morning. The other cousins had gone off to bed only an hour or so before.

“Hermione, I am glad that you are brave.” Turning from the tree, Hermione looked up over at Julian. 

“Why?” 

In response, he pointed to Theo caught by some particularly rabid tinsel. Laughing together, Hermione made her way over to rescue him. After several minutes of fighting off the sparkling garland, he was free.

“Oh Theodore, you don’t ever let this one run away. Someone has to make sure to stand up to the decorations at your house.” Conxita was leaning back into Julian, who had his arms wrapped around her. 

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Theo grinned at Conxita. “I don’t plan on it.” Hermione’s stomach was doing back-flips at his tone of voice. “Besides, how else am I to woo her? She doesn’t like chocolates, so it’s up to me to be the damsel in distress.” 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione bid Conxita and Julian a Bon Nadal and allowed Conxita to shoo them off to their room.

Leaning against the balcony, Hermione felt a sense of calm settle over her as they looked out at the twinkling city, Hermione gratefully accepted a cup of hot spiced wine from Theo. 

Sighing at how wonderful of a day it had been, Hermione turned to Theo. She admired his high cheekbones, and the strong line of his nose. This truly had been one of the best holiday’s she’d had in years, and it was all due to this beautiful, loving man next to her. Catching her staring at him, he winked at her. Her heart beat faster.

She gave a shy smile. “Ready to light the Yule log, love?”

Theo froze for half a second before speaking, “Well I wasn’t sure if you’d want to considering we went to your Mass.” His tone was just slightly off, like when he was defending in front of the Wizengamot. 

Frowning she looked at him. His eyes were wary, and she didn’t understand why. Had he thought that she’d not want to celebrate his traditions too? “Theo, you know I don’t want to disvalue your traditions either? I was overjoyed to share mine with you, I don’t want you to give up yours.” 

Taking a deep breath, he cupped her cheeks and spoke in his calm and cautious voice. “Hermione, in Catalan the log is a bit different. I know you saw some of the muggle ones out in the streets, with the Santa hats. But witches and wizards still hold to some of the old traditions.” 

“Such as?”

“Lighting the log tonight, is to appeal to Magic to unlock the warmth of family, the light of love, and fertility for the future.” Pausing he peered down at her. 

“Oh.” Slowly the weight of his statement settled into her. 

He spoke quickly, as if trying to backtrack, “I love you, but I don’t need to do that. I’m happy for us to wai-”

Cutting him off, she made her decision. “So, are you ready to light the log?” Hermione smiled as he paused, mouth open, staring at her.

“What?” 

“I’d like to go to bed at some point tonight, I have a feeling the children will be getting us up far too early, so are you ready to light the log?”

“You’re sure?” His voice was so soft, she almost didn’t hear him. 

Leaning forward, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Slowly pulling away, Hermione looked him straight in the eye, “I’ve never been so sure about anything Theodore Nott.” 

Stepping back Hermione moved to head back inside, when Theo called out, his voice strong again, “Hermione.”

Turning around, the world hummed to a pause. Theo was down on his knee, the black ring box in his hand open to a sapphire ring.

“Oh Theo.”

“Hermione Jean Granger, the end of our third year you punched Draco Malfoy in the face and I thought I fell in love with you.”

Hermione gave a watery chuckle as he continued on, “I watched as through fourth, fifth, and sixth years you handled the changing world with poise. You stood tall for everything that you believed in, and you did it while relentlessly pursuing your education. I sat two tables over from you in the library to try and figured out what made you tick. All it did was make me think I was actually in love with you.”

Taking a breath, he continued. “While I’m sorry I never approached you in school, I also think I’m grateful. I wasn’t ready for you then. I didn’t think I was ready for you when for some reason you said yes to getting coffee with me, when I stuttered out the question three years ago in your office. But you’ve stood by me through all my dumb mistakes. You’ve loved me when I wasn’t the most lovable, you understood when I grieved my horrible father. Everyone thinks that your brain is the most impressive thing about you, but I’ve been blessed to learn that it is your heart, your love, that anyone would be blessed to receive a sliver of.”

“Oh, Theo,” Hermione was fully crying now, trying to keep all of her emotions in check as he rushed through his speech. There were no nerves anymore, only happiness.

“I’ve been carrying this ring for months, and now. Hermione, I promise to love you, even with bed head. I promise to cherish you, even when you attempt to cook. I will always support your career choices, even when I might disagree on certain ideas. I want to stand by you, through tears and laughter. I am honored that you would agree to be my light and warmth, more than I think you can ever know. Would you also do me the honor of allowing me to become your husband?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Pulling him up, he met her determined lips with his own. 

“I love you, you brilliant, amazing witch.”

“I love you so much, Theo.” This was right. There was nothing but a sense of peace and joy filling her right now. Barcelona seemed to agree as it twinkled back at her. 

Sliding the ring on her finger, Theo softly explained, “It was my mothers. I was hoping to ask here, where her family was from, but I was looking for the right time.” 

Staring down at the ring in awe, Hermione grinned. “Well, I’m very glad that you didn’t decide to do it next to figurines of men with their pants down.” Chuckling, he shook his head. 

“I don’t think Fred and George would ever have let me live that one down.”

“Never.” 

Reaching up she kissed him softly once more. 

“Shall we light the log?”

“I’d like nothing more.”


End file.
